five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights with The Banana Splits
Five Nights at The Banana Splits is a FNAF fan game that takes place 18 years after The Banana Splits Movie. Story It's 2026, A restaurant based of The Banana Splits opens, it was named The Banana Splits' Burgers and Pizza, the place sold the best high-quality burgers, fries, pizza, hot dogs, drinks, boneless wings and more! The place had also salvaged and rebuilt the original Banana Splits from the abandoned Taft Studios, the place first opened on Febuary 4th 2026 and it was a good success. In March 10th 2026, Harley Williams, who was now a college student studying fantasy and literature, gets hired as a night guard to afford food and revive childhood memories, but little did Harley knew, the animatronics have a dark secret. ... Go, Harley... Go and find the truth.... Gameplay The gameplay is similar to most other Five Nights at Freddy's games. You work as the night security guard at The Banana Splits' Burgers and Pizza, and must prevent animatronics from getting into your office and killing you. In this game, you can click on the monitor on your desk to access the building's surveillance system. This is useful for three reasons: # Tracking the animatronics' current posistion. # Fending off Shadow Fleegle, SOUL and Glitched Drooper. # Slowing down Fleegle's movements You also have to press the button under the window to light it up to check for any animatronics approaching the Ofiice Entrance, at that one point, you have to seal the Office Entrance using the big red button beside the doorway. You may also seal the vent behind you to fend off Prototype Fleegle. There are 5 main nights along with Night 6, Night 7 and Night SOUL. Unlike most Five Nights at Freddy's fangames and like TERRORSHIFT, you can replay nights you have already played previously thanks to the new Night Select menu. Each night, you need to survive from 12AM to 6AM. You can tell what the time currently is on each night via the digital clock on your desk. Animatronics Fleegle Fleegle is the main antagonist of the first installment on Five Nights with The Banana Splits, he is a brown dog with a red bowtie, he plays the guitar. He becomes active on Night 1 and starts on the Performance Stage with Drooper, Bingo and Snorky. If Fleegle is walking towards the Office Entrance in the window in front of you, seal the Office Entrance to prevent him from coming in. Bingo Bingo is a orange gorilla with a yellow vest and white glasses, he plays the drums. He becomes active on Night 2 and starts on the Performance Stage with Snorky, Drooper and Fleegle. If Bingo is walking towards the Office Entrance in the window in front of you, seal the Office Entrance to prevent him from coming in. Drooper Drooper is a lion with yellowish-orange glasses and a reddish-brown nose, he plays the bass. He becomes active on Night 3 and starts on the Performance Stage with Fleegle, Bingo and Snorky. Every 2 minutes, he will take a simple path and can be slowed down with the monitor, here's the rooms he goes to: * Performance Stage * Dining Area * Parts and Service * Restroom Hallway * Arcade * Window * Office Entrance If Drooper is at the window, you have two minutes to seal the Office Entrance to fend him off. Snorky Snorky is a elephant with reddish-pink sunglasses, a green vest with yellow stripes, he plays the keyboard. He becomes active on Night 4 and starts on the Performance Stage with Fleegle, Bingo and Drooper. Snorky takes a certain path to the office, his path is: * Performance Stage * Dining Area * Arcade * Dining Area * Office Hallway * Window * Office Entrance If Snorky is at the window, you have to seal the Office Entrance to fend him off. Shadow Fleegle Shadow Fleegle looks similar to Fleegle except all blackish-blue with white eyes. He becomes active on Night 5 and starts in the office. Shadow Fleegle will appear in the office and will often cause hallucinations and jumpscare you, to prevent this, you have to put up the monitor to fend him off. SOUL SOUL is a possessed endoskeleton with a empty Bingo head with white, pin-pricked pupils. He become active on Night 5 and starts in the window. SOUL will appear in the window and will jumpscare you after 10 seconds, to prevent this, you have to put up the monitor to fend him off. Glitched Drooper Glitched Drooper looks similar to Drooper but glitched. He becomes active on Night 5 and starts in the office. If Glitched Drooper is in the office, you have to put up the monitor to avoid death. Prototype Fleegle Prototype Fleegle is a old version of Fleegle, looks similar to Fleegle from 1999. He becomes active on Night 6 after 2:AM and starts in the Spare Room. Prototype Fleegle takes the vents and will attack the second the player turns around, to avoid him, the player needs to seal the vent to fend him off. Nights Night 1 Fleegle will be active only on this night. Phone Call "Sup, Harley! Welcome to your new job as a night security guard at The Banana Splits' Burgers and Pizza! I'm Peter, the head security guard here, and I've been instructed to record a message for you every night this week to help you get settled into your new job and inform you of your nightly duties and how to carry them out. You'll be working for five nights every week from 12:AM to 6:AM. They have some good food, they are good high quality, I like the burgers, fries, pizza, hot dogs, drinks boneless wings... OK, let's not get off-track, let's get to the basics. In front of you is a small TV monitor. You can use this to access the building's surveillance system and monitor it to protect it from getting breaking in and stuff getting stolen. Anyways, we salvaged the original Banana Splits from the old Taft Studios. The animatronics roam at night and they see people at night as robbers, and attack them, I know that sounds bad but don't panic, on your left is the Office Entry, near it is a red button, pressing it will seal it. You can also tell that a animatronic is walking to the Office Entry by pressing the white button under the window in front of you which acts as a light source, anyways, goodnight! Night 2 Bingo is active on this night, any previous enemies become more active. Phone Call "Hi, Harley. Welcome back! You see, some people didn't make it this far to Night 2, anyways, Drooper is presumbaly my favorite character, anyways, we realized that there was a vent behind you, the vent has some robbers coming in, like the Office Entry, it can be sealed, however, it can be sealed for about 9-10 seconds so use it when anything is at the vents., anyways, bye!" Night 3 Drooper is active on this night, any previous enemies become more active. Phone Call "Hello again, Harley. Welcome back! You did made it this far, anyways, there is this woman named Poppy, but she prefers to be called Hooty, y-you know, the unused 5th Banana Split. She was sent to a mental hospital because she was pretty, um.. insane. Anyways, we found out that the.. Splits, had killed uncountable people 18 years ago, so, good night. Night 4 Snorky is active on this night, any previous enemies become more active. Phone Call "Hello again, Harley, it's been a while. Y-You see, the Splits, t-they were attacking me. I bearly escaped, Bingo is trying to enter my room currently, I hope he dosen't ge- *a door can be heard broken in the background* Oh god, B-Bingo, he.. burst down the door. *mechanic footsteps can be heard* Harley, if you see them, run, NO GOD! PLEAS- *Bingo's jumpscare sound plays in the background* Night 5 Shadow Fleegle, Glitched Drooper and SOUL are active, any previous enemies become more active. Phone Call "*The phone call is a slowed down and demonic version of Tra La La (One Banana, Two Banana) along with static noise, heavy breathing and groans* Help.....me... *Fleegle laughs demonically in the background*" Night 5 Image Ending You will be sent to a image that says: Good job sport! Name: Harley Willams Favorite Banana Split: Snorky Reward: $500.12 1/2 Status: Welcome to the club! You will return to the title screen. Night 6 Prototype Fleegle is active on this night after 2:AM, this night is hard as all previous enemies are at their maximun difficulty. Phone Call "Help..........." Night 6 Image Ending You will be sent to a newspaper article that says: BREAKING NEWS!!! The Banana Splits burns to the ground! The 1 month old restaurant, The Banana Splits' Burgers and Pizza, burned down at March 15th 2026, the police were trying to figure out who burned it down. It was unknown who did it as security footage was destroyed in the fire. "The Banana Splits will be in the hearts of children and the characters will always be their favorite." said Sgt Edward of the town police force. You will return to the title screen. Easter Eggs Duncan and Friends In the Arcade is a drawing of Bingo with Duncan from Five Nights at Duncan's Reborn, click on it to reveal a demonic close up of Duncan and the words, Five Nights at Duncan's Reborn, '''PLAY NOW! '''will appear on screen. The Nightmare of a Treecko There's a pokeball in Parts and Service next to the Bingo head on the table, clicking it will send you to a image of a Shiny Treecko scared in a forest, there are red eyes in the background, the words, Ultimate Trainer Night, '''PLAY NOW! '''will be on screen. Chef Pee Pee's Family Diner 2.0 In the Dining Area is a Philly Cheese Belly Filler, clicking it will show you a image of The Real Chef Pee Pee from Five Nights at Chef Pee Pee's with a bloodied knife, the words, '''FIVE NIGHTS AT CHEF PEE PEE'S REMASTERED, COMING TO A FANON WIKI NEAR YOU!! '''will be on screen. Trivia * The game was based on the idea of "What if The Banana Splits Movie had a sequel?". * The sequel will inculde any OCs. * The Easter Eggs are based on the newest and upcoming pages. * There are refrences to other pages on this wiki: # TERRORSHIFT # Five Nights at Wizkid's # The Easter Eggs Gallery (COMING SOON) Category:Games Category:Work in progress Category:The Five Nights with The Banana Splits Saga